Culture Craze
by Uchiha B
Summary: A series of inter-connected and random Inuyasha/Hetalia one-shots/drabbles, Crack!fic, Installment 5: When there are English Subtitles in a Japanese Theatre, America x Kagome
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: A series of inter-connected and random Inuyasha/Hetalia one-shots/drabbles

Pairing: Japan x Kagome

* * *

First Meeting

_hers would always be the best_

_

* * *

_

_1330 – Nihon_

From the first moment that Japan had laid eyes on her, he knew she was special.

"Have you come to see me again?" The words were distant and almost even cold, and Japan wanted to wince, but he easily held an impassive face – one that looked alarming for a child that only appeared slightly older than a mere toddler.

He was no toddler.

"Midoriko-sama," Japan greeted politely by bowing his head, not looking at the high-priestess in the eye, though he much would have liked to, "I have arrived back. Nii-sama said I should stay near you so nothing will happen to me." He murmured, thinking how much he missed China (though he would never admit out loud) because Midoriko was never affectionate as Yao.

(Not that he liked to be hugged or anything).

"I see," Cool blue eyes glanced down at him and Japan could not but help stare into them, almost entranced because he had never seen such beautiful eyes on a human before, "Tell me, how long will you stay with me this time?" Midoriko asked, frowning lightly as she glanced up. Her silky black hair blew around her pale face as an ominous wind seemed to pick up.

"As long as Nii-sama stays away," Japan said quietly, sensing the eerie mood quickly as he watched Midoriko carefully, "He is with... our new brother." He was barely able to even say the words because as much as he hated it, China was absolutely ecstatic to have a new little brother.

Japan wasn't too fond of Korea for that exact reason.

"Are you jealous?" Midoriko asked, her distant tone never wavering as she closed her beautiful blue eyes to sense the large mass of evil energy headed their way. It wasn't very fast, though it would arrive tomorrow night at the very latest.

"N-no!" Japan flustered, quickly denying it and tried to regain his dignity as soon as possible. He stayed quiet, not wanting to embarrass himself further by stating his slight dislike for Yong Soo.

"Nihon – my country," Midoriko abruptly said, causing Japan to snap out of his thoughts and he looked up, shocked that her distant tone melted into something softer. He was well aware of Midoriko's distant behaviour and feelings towards him. She tolerated no supernatural beings other than humans – demons being the worst on her list, "I can feel it. Something big is about to happen." She murmured, looking down at him and he stared back with widened eyes.

The silence was tense until Midoriko broke it again, "I fear that I will live for not much longer," She gave a bitter smile as Japan looked up at her with concern, "The demons have gathered together in order to avenge their fallen comrades, who have already been slain by my hand," Midoriko explained, "You must leave now."

"But..." Japan blinked, feeling a warm hand stroking the top of his head.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did," Midoriko gave a beautiful smile and her blue eyes lit up. Japan stared, entranced, "I wish for you to look after my son in my home village." She said, insistingly pushing him towards the path that lead to the village.

Japan started down the path hesitantly, giving one last look at the warrior-miko, "Nihon – I will ask you of one more thing," Midoriko requested quietly, "Watch out for my descendants. My true heir will have the same eyes that I possess."

And the next day, Midoriko fought for seven days and seven nights.

Japan did not shed one tear after her death.

~00~

_1480 – Edo, Nihon_

"It is you again," Kikyou murmured, lowering her bow and arrow as Japan slowly made his way out of the bushes, "What business do you have with me?" Kikyou asked, not letting down her guard in the very least as she conversed with the small country.

She could sense Inuyasha watching her – waiting for his chance to take the Shikon – from the trees.

Japan stared back at her, disappointed once again as he stared into her eyes. Brown – her eyes were brown, not the blue that he had hoped for in the next Shikon guardian, "There is nothing of importance, Kikyou-sama." He stated politely, watching as the miko nodded and was seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"You have just arrived back from the Continent, I take it?" Kikyou asked, gesturing for Japan to come a little closer and he did so. She bent down to start picking the herbs she needed for her village and Japan copied her movements with precision, knowing exactly what to pick and what to avoid.

"Yes." Japan answered shortly, not giving Kikyou any more information because she was just as distant to him as Midoriko was, if not more. Kikyou hated demons more than Midoriko and while he may not be a demon, he wasn't a human either.

The two stayed quiet as they picked the needed herbs and Kikyou handed him the basket, "Here, I would appreciate it truly if you could take these back to Kaede for me." Kikyou said, narrowing her brown eyes and notching an arrow on her bow and aiming it towards a certain tree.

Japan did not look back as Kikyou easily pinned the silver-haired hanyou to the tree with her arrows.

"Stop coming after the Shikon. I have no wish to waste more arrows."

Kikyou was also just another small little pinprick in his body as she was torn down by her apparent lover...

~00~

_1534 – Edo, Nihon_

When Japan met Higurashi Kagome, he felt his heart skip a beat.

Blue. She had blue eyes and they were the most beautiful colour he had ever seen.

That was four years ago.

"You don't need to hide from me," Kagome said with bemusement, her pretty eyes lighting up attractively as she knelt down by the well where Japan was halfway hidden by, "I know you're there~" She teasingly sang out and Japan shyly came out from behind the well. He would never admit it, mostly because it was improper, but he highly enjoyed Kagome's affectionate nature.

"Kagome-sama," He bowed his head, though he widened his eyes when he felt two arms wrap around his small waist, "K-Kagome-sama...?" He panicked slightly, feeling the miko squeeze him tightly in her warm embrace and he couldn't help but relax and sigh contently after the shock wore off.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kagome smiled, holding the small country to her chest as she made her way to Edo, "So, have you thought about what we talked before?" She asked, easily balancing Japan on one arm because he was still quite small, much to his loathing.

"I...talked to Yao," He said quietly, refusing to call China his brother anymore because... he wasn't sure why anymore, "And Yong Soo... but I didn't like his idea." He muttered, mentally rolling his eyes at Korea's suggestion because it was just stupid, or so he thought anyway.

"And did Yao come up with anything?" Kagome asked, having never met China in person, but she had heard many tales about him from Japan, "I mean, I can't keep calling you 'Nihon' all the time. A human name will help you blend in and then you will be able play with more kids, other than Shippou-chan and Rin-chan!"

Japan stayed silent, deep in thought as he thought of what his 'human' name should be. He had never really thought anything of it before, as his 'kind' did not need such a thing. But, China had given himself a human name and had given Korea a human name.

He supposed it was time he picked one, too.

"Kiku."

Japan froze, hearing the name come from Kagome's lips as she stopped, glancing down at a single lone beautiful flower.

It was a Chrysanthemum.

Japan did not argue against it because he could never say no to her.

Midoriko and Kikyou had both been beautiful, but their beauty was cold and distant and almost of an unapproachable nature.

Kagome, on the other hand, had a warm and sunny beauty that attracted him the most.

He would always prefer Kagome the most.

* * *

You are very welcome to request any nation you would like to see next! X3


	2. Incest is the New Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: A series of inter-connected and random Inuyasha/Hetalia one-shots/drabbles

Pairing: Japan x Kagome

* * *

Incest is the New Black

_Kagome seems to think so_

* * *

"Why do I have to clean up Souta's room?" Kagome complained, wrinkling her nose as she eyed the chaotic mess within her little brother's room. Honestly, was it so hard to keep your own room clean? "Stupid brat." She muttered bitterly, knowing that this was her 'punishment' for provoking a fight with him earlier that day.

"Ugh, disgusting!" Kagome frowned, seeing an old pizza box (in fact, she could _smell _it) that was shoved under Souta's bed. She kneeled down, pulling out another box that was hidden behind the old pizza box.

"What's this?" She blinked, murmuring in curiosity as she glanced down at the box with vague interest. She opened the lid, staring blankly for a moment until she finally realised just what it was.

Porn.

It was Souta's porn stash.

_'The brat's only thirteen!' _Kagome's brow twitched, cautiously grabbing the edge of the perverted book, holding it away from her as if it could possibly burn her, _'But, I guess it's kinda expected from a teenage boy.' _She sighed, glancing down and narrowing her blue eyes at the familiar work.

She stared for a silent moment, her brows furrowing the more once she realised just who was responsible for this.

These were definitely Kiku's drawn doujinshis'...

_'That bastard's been drawing for Souta?' _The hentai crinkled under the sudden tight grip of her hand and she reminded herself to give Japan a piece of her mind next time she saw him. She sighed again, knowing there was really nothing she could do about it.

_'I do hope Souta isn't into too weird of things,' _Kagome shuddered at the thought, knowing there were people out there with strange fetishes, such as that tentacle rape and lolicon, _'Disturbing.' _The miko thought, flipping open the manga.

She really did regret it.

_'Is this...?' _Kagome felt her eye twitch and she sucked in a sudden breath, _'This is incest material!'_

Her hands shook and she then mentally reminded herself to _kill _Japan the next time she saw him... which would be later that very night.

"Kagome, how is it going?" The voice caused her to 'eep' and drop the manga in shock. Higurashi-Mama walked in the room, glancing at the room with slight disgust and then down at Kagome expectantly, though her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the manga

"What is that?" She asked in hard voice, snatching the comic out of Kagome's hands before she could even react. Kagome simply stuttered, turning a bright red when her mother flipped the manga open and raised a brow.

"Is this...?" Higurashi-Mama started, though Kagome stood up shakily and cut her off before she could say another word.

"I-It's mine! Y-yeah, that's it! It's mine!" She stammered, looking half determined and half embarrassed at the same time, "I-I was just hiding it here so you wouldn't find it!" Kagome didn't even know why she was defending Souta, but she didn't want her mother to ban Kiku from coming back to the shrine if she found out the truth.

"Really?" Higurashi-san raised her brow even higher, looking at Kagome intently, "And do you know what this is?" She asked in an even tone and Kagome panicked even more.

"O-of course!" She laughed nervously, looking a little more determined, "Don't you know? Incest is the new black!" Kagome coughed, trying to look sly, but knowing she was probably failing miserably, "B-because when Souta grows up, I'm totally going to do all sorts of n-naughty things to him!"

Higurashi-Mama looked highly skeptical, obviously not believing a word her daughter was spitting out, "I believe you," She suddenly smiled, now looking highly amused as Kagome profusely sweated, "Just make sure Souta is old enough when you decided to do 'naughty' things to him." She teased, before leaving the room and Kagome, who wanted to collapse from embarrassment and relief.

It took another moment for her to realise the whole situation.

_'Is Souta really into incest? Does that mean...?'_

Kagome simply moaned and didn't bother to finish that disturbing thought...

~00~

"How could you?" Kagome frowned, her blue eyes darkening as Japan seemed to cower ever so slightly from the force of her mighty glare, "This is way too inappropriate for Souta!" She waved the manga around, gesturing to it and watching as Japan looked away guiltily.

"Ah, Kagome-sama!" He quietly responded, "I apologise profusely!" He bowed his head very low, surprising Kagome, "I had forgotten that such things as incest are offensive to humans."

"What?" Kagome blinked again, staring at Japan curiously and wondering about what he had just said, "You mean that your 'kind' doesn't care about incest?" She asked.

"No," Kiku shook his head, "Us nations do not care about incestuous relationships because they are not as morally wrong to us than to you," He explained, "It is usually siblings who are the closest to each other."

"Really?" Kagome looked thoughtful, blinking when Japan handed her a few of his doujinshi, "What's this?" She murmured, looking up at Japan questioningly.

"These who are I like to focus upon," Japan looked the same impassive as usual, but Kagome could tell he was a little more eager than usual, "They are siblings who are the closest in the world."

Kagome sighed, glancing down and flipped open the manga. She blushed, seeing it was yaoi and rather explicit. It would seem that Japan liked to focus on 'Alfred x Matthew', 'Lovino x Feliciano', and 'Gilbert x Ludwig' (not that she knew what nations they specifically were).

"I even have a few of you." Kiku passed her some more manga, where she turned pale because that was definitely her and Souta. There was even one of her and Sesshoumaru (why couldn't people get past that? She only called Sesshoumaru 'Onii-san' once!)

The silence was rather awkward on her part, until her blue eyes hesitantly focused on Japan.

"Is Souta really into incest?" She asked, hoping for an answer.

The silence was all she needed to figure it out...


	3. Russian MailOrder Brides

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Russia x Kagome

Crack!

* * *

Russian Mail-Order Brides

_should never be over six-feet tall_

* * *

Kagome really hadn't spoken to Souta since that little incident a few days ago.

Unfortunately, she would wholly regret that, too.

"Are you expecting someone?" Kagome asked, reluctantly asking her little brother as the door-bell rang insistingly. Souta also glanced up, his bright blue eyes lighting up once he realised who it must have been.

"Oh ~ it's here!" He smirked, immediately raising Kagome's suspicions as he raced to the door. Kagome frowned, giving him a suspicious look and quickly followed after him, wondering what could possibly get him so excited.

Hopefully it wasn't as disturbing as Souta's incest fetish...

"One package delivered to Higurashi Souta and Higurashi Kagome?" A postal carrier looked rather bored, standing in front of a massive box that was taped down tightly. Kagome was taken back and simply stood there staring at large box as Souta eagerly took the paperwork to sign his name.

"What the hell is this?" Kagome screeched, pointing at the large package, "Aren't you a little too young to be ordering stuff online?" She rolled her blue eyes, seeing how Souta was completely ignoring her in favour of fawning over his mysterious box, "What the hell is it anyways?"

"She's here! She's here! She's here!" Souta kept repeating the words excitedly under his breath, completely oblivious to Kagome's presence, "She better be pretty!"

_'She?' _Kagome bit her lip, already having a really bad feeling about this, "You had better open it before Kaa-san gets back," The miko crossed her arms expectantly and tapped her foot, wondering if it was some sort of pet or something.

They already had Buyo...

"Right," Souta snapped his fingers and quickly began tearing off the tape with much struggle. Kagome watched with bemusement, not even thinking to help the small teenager. About twenty minutes later, Souta finally managed to get the box open.

What popped out was not what Kagome and Souta expected.

At all.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome immediately got into a defensive stance, pushing a stuttering Souta behind her. The very large male simply ignored for the moment, looking around in apparent interest with his violet stare.

He did not look Japanese in the very least.

He also had the exact same aura as Kiku did.

_'Is he... one of them?' _Kagome could not help but think, wondering if this was another country. Her excitement grew as Souta latched on to the back of her shirt, muttering something that she couldn't hear.

It was only a second later that the man's dark gaze finally landed on Kagome, "Are you my new bride~?" He asked in an accented English and in highly childish tone, though Kagome could easily detect a dark undertone beneath his childish exterior.

"What... did he say?" Souta asked weakly, unable to understand the accented English. Kagome twitched, finally realising the intensity of situation as she turned around to glare at Souta.

"What the hell did you do?" Souta cowered under her glare, mumbling something as his face turned red, "What was that?" Kagome grumbled, keeping a close eye on the obvious foreigner – who was looking at them with a high interest, mostly focused upon her.

"I said I ordered a Russian Mail-Order Bride!" Souta finally confessed, cowering even more as Kagome's blue glare heated up.

Kagome was about to let Souta have the lecture of his life, but before she could even open her mouth, two strong arms wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her back into a broad chest, "You are such a pretty little bride, da?"

Kagome and Souta choked as the strange male hugged the life out of the miko, "W-what?" Kagome stuttered helplessly, feeling her breath constrict, "I-I think this is all just a big misunderstanding!" Kagome squeaked as the mysterious country pulled her back so he could observe her face.

"What?" The male blinked, looking so much like a large child, "_Nyet_, you are my bride!" He smiled cheerfully, though the look in his eyes told a completely different story.

Kagome panicked, "A-are you one of them?" She asked in a quiet tone, trying to change the topic of conversation, "A _country_?"

The man gasped, "You know I'm Russia?" He looked surprised, and then a bit excited, "This does not mean I have to hide my true identity from my new bride, da?"

_'Russia?' _Kagome vaguely thought, remembering what Japan had told her and how frightening Russia could be, _'Great, now how do I get out of this?'_

"Japanese girl with blue eyes?" Russia observed keenly, his smile turning a tiny bit predatory, "You must be the one that Kiku talks about a lot!"

"Kiku talks about me?" Kagome muttered, blushing a bit because she didn't think that Japan thought _that_ highly of her.

"Da! And now you are my bride~!" Russia smiled, "My human name is Ivan Braginski, but you can call me Russia, since you know!" Ivan squeezed the poor miko once again, constricting her of oxygen once more, "Japan will be jealous! Though, Natalya might be angry..." Ivan shivered a little, though kept his tight grip on Kagome as he turned around to walk down the shrine steps.

Kagome gripped Russia's thick coat in protest, "I don't think Russian Mail-Order Brides work this way!"

And Souta was left behind, wondering how his beautiful Russian bride turned out to be that big man-child...

* * *

What nation(s) should I do next?


	4. Everything is Sexier When it's French

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: France x Kagome

Complete Crack!

* * *

Everything is Sexier When it's French

_Because it really is_

* * *

_London, Great Britain_

Now France always made sure he visited England every few weeks.

(If only to piss off the grumpy old Brit).

"Just fuck off, you wine-guzzling frog!" England snarled, looking very irritated as he sipped his morning tea, "Why do you always insist on bothering me? Why don't you go visit Matthew or something of the sort?"

"Matthieu is the next on my stop," France purred, watching England with half-lidded eyes, "So, what shall we do in the mean time, _mon petite lapin_?"

Arthur simply snorted, rolling his green eyes as he gestured to the small television on the counter, "Just watch the telly while I go cook up breakfast." He grumbled, knowing he would never get rid of France.

"I cannot wait." France said sarcastically, shuddering internally as he thought of England's slop that he tried to call food. The French country sighed, lazily flicking on the TV with the remote.

He sulked, watching boring old British shows as England burnt whatever he was cooking (because he could definitely smell it).

Surprisingly, it was a commercial that caught his complete attention.

_Everything is Sexier When it's French!_

France blinked, perking up in interest when a rather attractive woman appeared in the tourism advertisement. She was an Asian, though surprisingly she had blue eyes.

_'Perhaps half European? Most likely half French.' _Francis decided, as it was the only explanation for the girl to be so beautiful.

"We all know it's true! C'mon, here is some simple visual evidence!"

France didn't tear his eyes away as the girl appeared in a maid uniform, though he crinkled his nose when he noticed the maid dress was that of the British variety.

That meant it completely and totally unsexy.

"When comparing any other, the French maid uniform takes it all!"

And France perked up again when the girl appeared in another maid uniform, only this time it happened to be a French maid dress. He licked his lips, eyeing the girl's rather attractive body that was defined by the tight sexy and lacy dress.

The girl smirked, as if knowing every male would be glued to the commercial, "While kissing may be exciting–" France sat a little forward, watching eagerly as a male (who looked very similar to the appealing girl, he may have even been a relative) appeared. The girl and the boy gave each other a little peck on each other's lips. Both humans then glanced at the camera, "But, we all know it's really French kissing that gets us all heated up!"

France's eyes lit up as the two began to kiss, this time with the tongue. They made sure that it was very visual and he didn't even wonder why this ad was appearing so early in the morning.

After a few moments, the girl finally pushed away the male out of sight. She looked a little heated and breathless, "Everything is sexier when it's French!" She said again and France found himself nodding approvingly.

"Hell ~ even French _Toast _is sexier than regular boring old toast!" The woman lifted a plate of maple syrup slathered bread ("the syrup is only the finest and straight from Québec!") and began to seductively lick off the sweet liquid.

"So, what are you waiting for? Come to France!"

And with that, the commercial ended.

_'I must meet her!' _France quickly decided, already unable to get the pretty girl out of his mind. He completely ignored England, who came in with a bowl of burnt... something.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" England demanded after a moment of silence. The Brit was rather unnerved as France paid him no attention, wondering if he was planning a sneak attack or something.

France didn't even hear him.

~00~

_Tokyo, Japan_

Kagome warily eyed the door as she ate, paranoid that the Russian would break in at any time. She had just barely managed escape Russia and he had promised he get her back because apparently she was destined to 'Become-One-With-Russia.'

_'I didn't take him to be a pervert,' _Kagome sighed, almost jumping when a knock sounded on the other side of the door, _'I hope it's not Russia again.'_

"Who's that? Your Russian boyfriend?" Souta teased, though he shuddered when Kagome gave him a death glare.

"If it is – then I'll kill you!" Kagome grumbled, reluctantly getting up to open the door.

What she didn't expect was for a rose to be shoved in her face when she did so.

"_Mademoiselle _~ I must thank you for your special advertisement for our country!" A tall blond European winked at her, not even giving her a chance to respond, "Tourism is up three percent after your beautiful convincing!"

The miko simply stood there, her blue eyes wide and her mouth gaped open as the foreigner babbled in French-accented English, "W-what...?"

"The French blood in you must be _magnifique _as you are more beautiful in person!" The male – whom Kagome now realised just _had _to be a country because of his aura – kissed her hand elegantly, giving her a half-lidded look.

The miko finally found her voice after the male invited himself in, forwardly groping her chest as if he had all right to do so, "Who the hell are you?" Kagome shrieked, growing red as she slapping his hand away from her breasts, "And what the hell are you talking about?"

France blinked, grabbing her hand and pulling her as if he owned the place, "It is this commercial, _oui_?" He gestured, turning on the TV and allowing her to watch the advertisement.

Kagome simply stood there once more, twitching randomly and allowing small noises of disbelief to escape her throat, _'Oh, Kami-sama – that's Shippou-chan, disguised as me!'_

The miko growled, seeing one of his clones (who was copying an older Souta's image) kiss her heatedly, _'Not more incest!' _

"Now, then, Kagome (she didn't ask how he knew her name) ~ I must thank you properly!" France said huskily, dipping down and intending on pressing his lips against hers as he eagerly groped her bottom.

She stiffened, ready to punch this weirdo's lights when someone beat her to it, "France ~ don't be stupid!" Russia appeared out of no where, easily pushing the blond European away from Kagome, "This girl is my bride!" He stated firmly, eyeing Kagome with those evil icy eyes.

And Kagome simply sighed, slumping down when France shivered, though bravely argued back against Russia's word.

_'Not another damn country...!'_


	5. English Subs in a Japanese Theatre

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: America x Kagome

Crack!

* * *

When there are English Subtitles in a Japanese Theatre

_beware of Americans_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

"Where do you think Kiku is?" Souta asked curiously, glancing up at Kagome with his large blue eyes. His sister shrugged, slumping down in the uncomfortable theatre seat as she looked around in a paranoid-like manner, wary of seeing either Russia or France.

"It's not surprising, he is pretty busy, after all," Kagome answered, knowing he could be called away at any time by his boss, "I just wonder why he wanted to meet us at _this _movie, though..." She muttered, only vaguely noticing as a blond foreign male sat beside, looking rather excited.

"Y-yeah, really..." Souta shuddered, not too fond of frightening things, "Why would Kiku want to see a horror movie?" His fingers clenched around the armrest as the lights lowered and dimmed for the upcoming previews.

Kagome exhaled lazily, resting her head against her forearm while vaguely paying attention to the previews, "Oi, Nee-chan," Souta spoke up quietly, careful not to disturb anyone else. Kagome glanced over to him questioningly, "Why do you think there are English subtitles?" He asked, watching as the foreign letters appeared at the bottom of the screen.

Kagome blinked, not too concerned as English words did appear on the movie previews, "Maybe some foreigners requested it?" She suggested, leaning back and dulling her senses as the movie began. She sighed boredly as the rather graphic movie played on, well aware of how Souta must have been feeling.

Screams rang out through the dark room as a man was brutally beheaded, "Ugh, this is so fake!" Kagome grumbled, feeling Souta bury his head into her waist as he shivered visibly. She patted his back soothingly, though didn't take her eyes off the rather fake special effects (fake to her, that is).

What she didn't expect was for the person on her other side to grab her arm tightly, "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! This is so scaaaaary!" The blond male whimpered in English, screaming in a high-pitched tone as he practically leapt off his seat and into her lap.

Kagome stiffened and slid back into her seat as buttery popcorn flew into and stuck to her thick hair, "What the hell?" The miko screeched, surprised as the blond man didn't even seem to notice what he was doing and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in fright.

"Nee-chan...?" Souta weakly muttered, seeing a crazy foreigner practically molest his sister unknowingly. He frowned, forgetting about the movie for a moment as he kicked the man in the shin for touching his sister.

"Ah?" The man blinked his teary blue eyes from behind his glasses, finally realising what he was doing, "Don't worry!" He jumped back into his seat with a wide grin that screamed arrogance, "Don't hesitate to hold my hand if you're scared!" He laughed, though it sounded rather contradictory because he was still shaking from fright, "I'm a hero!"

Kagome twitched, staring at the man like he was insane. She barely even noticed that he was speaking to her in English, "If you're scared, then you don't have to watch this." She sighed, hesitantly patting his leg and the man squinted his eyes in the dim light in order to observe her better.

"Wow, you're pretty!" The man grinned again, trying to ignore the gory movie so he could converse with the Japanese woman, "My name's Alfred Jones! What's yours?"

"Don't talk to him; he's crazy!" Souta whispered loudly, glaring at the American from Kagome's other side. Kagome sighed, forcing a smile to her pretty face as she lightly turned to the blond male.

"Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you." She said politely, choking on air when Alfred grabbed her hands enthusiastically with his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Hey, since I'm waiting for my friend, why don't we hang out together after the movie?" He asked and then spoke before she could even answer, "We could get something eat at _McDonald's _or something?"

Kagome's brow twitched, staring with disbelief as Souta snorted, "Doesn't he mean _WacDonald's_?" He stated in Japanese, barely able to translate the man's fast words.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered, taken back by Alfred's rather forward behaviour, "I-I don't even know you!" She flustered, though it didn't deter Alfred in the least.

"And who's this little dude?" Alfred asked with interest as he glanced over to Souta, "What's your name, little man?"

Souta stared in a manner similar to Kagome, "Higurashi Souta." He muttered, completely forgetting the bloody movie as the American distracted him.

It was only then when Kagome stiffened after she sensed something, "Y-you!" She pointed with shock, seeing Alfred blink curiously, "Y-you're a country, aren't you?" She accused, feeling that familiar aura surrounding the man.

Alfred looked shocked, "H-how did you know?" He asked, though everyone glanced up when the theatre door abruptly opened as bright light shined in.

"невеста-Kagome is here, da?" It was that dreaded Russian accent...

"_Non_, you Russian brute! _Mademoiselle_ Kagome has no desire to see you anymore!" And there was the French one...

Kagome didn't say a word as she grabbed Souta and fled through the emergency exit, ignoring Alfred's loud 'wait!'

Russia and France eagerly followed after the girl, shouting in Russian and French as America sat back down in shock, hie eyes wide as he didn't even bother to ask why Russia and France were doing in Japan.

_'How did that girl know I was America? And why were Russia and France following after her?'_

Well, his interest was peaked...

* * *

невеста = Russian for 'Bride'


End file.
